


After So Long

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been trying for so long, a year, just so they could start a family. Hopefully this time nature would finally give in and let them have their greatest wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After So Long

Arthur’s mind was in absolute delirium as a loud moan pushed past his lips, drenching the room in a completely lust-filled state. The slick between his legs was coming faster and getting thicker the more and more his mate teased, nipping and sucking his neck at just the right places, stimulating the Brit in a way that he couldn’t even very well comprehend or explain. They hadn’t been through too many heats together in their long relationship, but this one by far was the worst Arthur had ever experienced.

Now, “worst” could be interpreted in a few different ways, but to save time, Arthur would only label it as extremely intense, but in a good way. _In such a good way_. He really wasn’t complaining about the warmth traveling through his body and the wet substance sliding down his porcelain skin, especially since Alfred was there to alleviate him from his ailments. He was like a miracle worker, the way he touched Arthur softly, but then when he got riled up by the omega’s scent, held his hips in a bruising force that made the Englishman’s head reel.

Like now, for instance.

Alfred pressed closer, rutting himself against the panting omega beneath him, holding his waist whilst rubbing circles into his ribs slowly. Arthur keened and his eyes watered, grasping at the man’s shoulders desperately, trying to find some sort of purchase. The only downside to his heats was that Alfred was very into teasing the poor man until he begged, much to the omega’s (later) dissatisfaction. Nevertheless, it was always an interesting time they had during these special moments.

But then again, Arthur could only really recall ⅔ of those “times” in full detail since his head was always clouded most absolutely. He was growing sick of this teasing though. He tried to conjure up a commanding voice which fell almost immediately when Alfred started kissing him, rough and passionate. Of course Arthur submitted almost right away, a small gasp escaping him which Alfred made use of in lightning speed, slipping his tongue into his mate’s mouth. Arthur hummed and let his hands fall into Alfred’s hair, tangling into the locks upon doing so, pulling him closer and shoving his hips against Alfred’s. The energy he was exerting to do just that was enough to make his body feel limp. All he wanted to do was to have Alfred’s cock inside of him, to feel filled and satisfied, but no. No. Alfred always had to tease, didn’t he?

“Alfred,” he said when they broke apart, through ragged gasps for air. “Please, oh for fuck’s sake, just…. just fuck me, please.”

His mate stared at him, the alpha’s pupils dilated in a sort of raw desire. He kept moving his hips against Arthur’s as he whispered, “You sure?”

A bead of sweat ran down Arthur’s temple, his eyes closed and jaw slacked. “Yes, I’m quite sure. Alfred, please-”

He didn’t even get a moments notice as he felt a finger maneuver itself inside of Arthur, a moan ripping from him even at the slight stimulation. It didn’t take much to spread him because in two minutes, Arthur was ready to go with three fingers inside of him, moving in and out at a most pleasurable speed that filled his head with visions of stars. At last, he finally grabbed his mate’s wrist and whispered in a tremulous tone, “If you don't start now I’ll be done quite shortly.”

Alfred smirked in the way that he only saved for sex, only when they got this intimate, and to be honest, it drove the Brit absolutely mad. “We wouldn’t want that, huh?” Alfred asked quietly, and Arthur could feel the head of his cock at his entrance, prodding slightly. Arthur’s breath hitched as he shook his head, eyes half-lidded.

Before he could say a word, Alfred pushed in and pulled out a bit before thrusting in again as hard as he could, setting an unrelenting rhythm that struck Arthur to his very core. The omega’s back arched off the sheets, body basically plastered against Alfred’s as he held on for dear life, the feeling of Alfred’s cock filling him over and over again, being too overwhelming to take all at once. The air in his lungs was suffering especially since he was dangerously low, and the pace only pushed more air out of his being with every thrust.

Arthur was gasping, scratching at the man’s back with all he had, red lines etching themselves upon the tanned flesh. Alfred grunted but reacted no further, resituating his hands to grasp Arthur’s hips in a steel grip, sweat plastering his hair down as he thrust into the willing omega beneath him. “Arthur, I don’t think I’m gonna last,” he whispered into his mate’s ear.

“T-that’s fine,” Arthur moaned, wrapping his legs around Alfred’s waist. The force the latter was bestowing was forcing Arthur to move up a couple inches on the bed before he was roughly pulled back, his hair moving in tandem with the motions. He had learned quickly that Alfred liked it rough and Arthur didn’t mind, not at all.

Suddenly, Alfred was hitting him in the right spot with deadly precision and he couldn’t take it, the overwhelming sensation of being filled and satisfied over and over with every thrust made Arthur intake a deep breath of air. He instantly grabbed Alfred’s hair and pulled him down for a rough kiss, tongues intermingling. The Brit pulled away shortly after and gazed at Alfred as he keened loudly. “I’m going to come.”

Alfred’s eyes were half-lidded and his jaw went slack at the words. Ducking his head, Alfred started kissing the Englishman’s neck, mouthing at the junction of his shoulder and neck, nipping at his mating scar. All that stimulation was too much to handle, and before he could even let out a coherent word, Arthur groaned louder than he expected, practically shouting Alfred’s name.

The American thrusted a few more times before letting out a choked noise, biting and reopening the smaller man’s scar, a small trickle of blood oozing from the wound. Arthur hardly noticed and was breathing heavily, unable to articulate a thought as he felt the familiar sting, Alfred’s knot swelling inside of him. It was wonderful and Arthur couldn’t help but let a small gasp escape him. Alfred nuzzled the omega’s neck and flipped them over so that Arthur was laying on his chest. Lazily, he stroked Arthur’s hair and smiled softly when the other looked up, eyes filled with a sort hesitant wonderment. “What is it, sweetheart?” Alfred mumbled, brushing a lock of hair behind the other’s ear.

Arthur bit his lip, obviously contemplating what he should say. “Do… Do you think it worked this time,” he mumbled, his heat-fueled frenzy having all but disappeared for the time being.

Oh. The alpha understood and tried to put on a hopeful smile. “I’m sure, we’ve been trying every time you get a heat.”

Arthur hummed and let his head fall onto Alfred’s chest, sweat drenching both of them. “If we got lucky this time, what would you name it?”

Alfred let his hands drop to Arthur’s back, massaging softly. “I like names that start with ‘A’ so then we’re still the A team,” he laughed, “but I think some cute names for a girl would be Avery or Eleanor. For a boy… Hm, I like Arthur,” he whispered, booping his lover’s nose causing the other to smile. “I also really like Charlie.”

“Like the book?”

Alfred snorted. “Yeah, like the book. How about you?”

Arthur snuggled closer, running his hands up Alfred’s arms. “I like the choices for the girl, but I don’t know. Instead of Arthur, how about Peter?”

“Peter?”

“Yes.”

Alfred stared at the ceiling and smiled. “I like that.”

“Really?”

“Of course!”

Arthur’s face turned a bright red, feeling extremely flattered, he added, “I hope we’ll get to find out soon.”

“You have the tests for when the time comes?”

“Yes.” The American let out a long sigh, gaining his mate’s attention. “What’s wrong, Alfred?”

“Nothing,” he smiled, practically beaming at this point. “I just… I really want this to happen, Arthur.”

“Likewise,” Arthur murmured, burying his head in Alfred’s neck. He felt so incredibly fatigued. He was one of those omega’s who really only needed to be knotted once and their heat was over, so it was incredibly difficult for him to get pregnant considering it was one shot and done. It was like his body had a natural aversion to being bred, and quite honestly, he was getting sick of it.

“You going to sleep?”

Arthur hummed his confirmation, hearing a small “goodnight” in response, which he returned in a drowsy voice.

 

***

 

Alfred sat on the couch, flipping through the channels while looking absolutely disheveled. He’d just worked such a long shift and he very well couldn’t keep his eyes open, but he hated taking naps and wanted to see Arthur, after all. Though, he assumed Arthur was busy since when he’d announced he was home, the man hadn’t come to greet him, which was somewhat worrying in itself, but Alfred decided to ignore the nagging feeling. He might be napping.

Suddenly, he heard a loud cry and jumped to his feet in an instant. “Sweetheart?” he called, “Are you alright?” When there was no response, Alfred lunged towards their shared bedroom where he was certain the noise had come from. He had no grace about him as he swiftly knocked over a vase on his way down the hall, practically sprinting and lunging towards the door. He couldn’t detect a disturbance in Arthur’s scent but he wanted to make sure he was okay regardless.

When he got into the bedroom, Arthur wasn’t there, which was curious. Though, he paused for a moment to collect himself and went towards the master bathroom, opening the door slowly. “Arthur?” he asked in a quiet tone. When he opened the door wider, he found Arthur seated on the edge of the bath, face covered and chest heaving. Oh no.

The American walked forwards and got on his knees in front of Arthur, pulling his hands from his face and kissing his fingertips. They’ve been through this routine before, and Arthur’s scent was honestly confusing him right now, it was so mixed that he couldn’t really tell which emotion the man was feeling. “Sweetheart, what happened?”

Arthur’s face lit up with a brilliant smile and he pulled his hands from his lover’s, instead throwing his arms around the American’s neck, sobbing. Alfred blinked a few times before returning the embrace, Arthur’s muddled scent quickly clearing up. It was a mix of raspberries and the smell of freshly cleaned linens and sweet tea. He was happy, oh god, so happy.

“D-did you-?” Alfred started, but Arthur had pulled back and grabbed something that was resting in his lap, lifting it to show Alfred. The Englishman’s smile made Alfred’s heart melt.

As his eyes fell upon what he noticed was a pregnancy test, Alfred’s eyes started watering and then he was the one left in tears. “Arthur,” he whispered, wiping his eyes, grabbing his mate and pulling him to the floor where they embraced, both left in tears, heaving sobs.

“I’m pregnant, Alfred,” he choked out, grasping Alfred’s shirt.

The latter nodded and laughed, holding him tighter. “I’m gonna be a dad,” he said, “We’re gonna be parents.”

Arthur was giggling now, covering his mouth before he kissed Alfred’s face sweetly, the excitement of the moment still washing over him in waves. They came together and starting kissing passionately, holding onto one another for dear life as they laughed. They’d waited for so long, trying for almost a year to even conceive a child… and now, now they could finally have what they’d been wanting for so long. They were going to be fathers and neither could honestly articulate what was happening, but boundless amounts of joy were overtaking them both with every second.

Alfred nuzzled his partner's face and sighed. “Sweetheart?”

“Mm?”

He laughed. “We gotta call our parents.”

Arthur closed his eyes and smiled, letting his head rest on the other’s shoulder. “Your mother is going to absolutely lose it,” he whispered. Alfred could hear the grin in his voice.

“Your dad is gonna freak out,” Alfred murmured. “He always wanted to be a granddad.”

They both beamed at one another before giving each other small pecks on the lips, hands coming together so that they could entangle their fingers. The cool metal of Alfred’s wedding ring caused Arthur’s heart to flutter, a feeling of unadulterated love overtaking him. Everything was so perfect right now. He had someone he loved, and soon enough he’d have a child. They could have a small little family together. It was all falling into place and Arthur felt the tears pooling in his eyes. It just felt so surreal. Alfred cupped his cheek with his free hand and set a small kiss on Arthur’s forehead. “We’re finally getting everything we ever wanted,” Alfred said, “I’m so glad I get to have this with you, Arthur.”

Arthur let out a shuddering sigh. “Likewise, my dear,” he covered his mouth and couldn’t hold back the gleeful sobs, “Likewise.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Mpreg but also Smut so hERE WE ARE.


End file.
